


Everyday I love you (more or less)

by alunsina



Series: VIXX Three Sentence Ficathon fills [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cha Hakyeon and Lee Jaehwan do domestic bliss. Or not. (written for the VIXX 3SF Ficathon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday I love you (more or less)

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt: _N/Ken, Everyday I fall in love with you again_ in the [VIXX Three Sentence Ficathon](http://alesserrain.livejournal.com/568.html). Also longer than three sentences *cough*

This is how they work:

Jaehwan waking up cold and all the sheets warming up the other side of the empty bed, him wondering if he'd kicked the sheets off, or he'd kicked Hakyeon off and would there be any cereal left that isn't Special K, God, may Hakyeon never find his secret stash of Cocoa Puffs, and he idly thinks of morning blowjobs and morning showers together. 

"We need to have morning sex," he points out over coffee, as Hakyeon hmms and aaahs at the amount of free time he has on today's schedule (none). There is only Special K, because the universe wants to deprive him of his sugar again, because he may have kicked Hakyeon off the bed; "I love you, I love you so much," Jaehwan tries again, and reaches out a hand to trap Hakyeon's--he will get those Cocoa Puffs, or sex, he will settle for naughty necking at the countertops--and tries not to stare at Hakyeon's lips closing around his fork. 

"This is why the other members won't have breakfast with us again. You need to work on your brain-to-mouth filter." Jaehwan gets stuck on the word 'mouth' as Hakyeon says them. "Also, I think Taekwoon finished all your Cocoa Puffs."

No. Noooooooo. "No. Way."

Hakyeon gives him a clipped smile and cleans up his own dishes on the table. "I have to go." He leans over and gives Jaehwan a chaste (chaste!) peck on the lips and is this what domestic life is right now? No tongue-on-tongue action even if he'd carefully brushed three times his gums might have turned white?

Hakyeon stares at him and says, "Your face right now."

"I have a good face."

And Hakyeon collapses against the table, and oh no, Jaehwan is only joking about that jab on domestic life, he doesn't want Hakyeon hyung getting sick, Jaehwan is too young to be a single parent to the rest of VIXX. But Hakyeon is laughing, not coughing blood, and Jaehwan's face, he doesn't know what his own face looks like right now.

Jaehwan hits Hakyeon in the arm. "You hid my cereal!"

"Yes. It's with manager hyung. You also kicked me out of bed, you jerk, I hadn't slept yet," Then Hakyeon tugs at the sleeve of Jaehwan's shirt, pulls him close, and there, that's a real kiss: Jaehwan moans as Hakyeon nibbles his lower lip, opens up and let's Hakyeon do his toe-curling, tongue-on-tongue action thing. Jaehwan may have leaned on the table for support, may have parted his thighs so Hakyeon can stand in between them, and thinks about checking that item on his bucket list that said something about being taken on the breakfast table and boasting about it to his friends later.

When they part for breath, Jaehwan says, "You kinda taste like that chocolate cereal I like that you hid from me."

"Because I ate half a box."

"I forgive you," Jaehwan says magnanimously. "Let's just continue this thing that we we're doing just a second ago."

This time, Hakyeon looks actually apologetic. "You know, I wasn't lying about those schedules."

No. "I won't forgive you. I had a bucket list, hyung! I was gonna tell Binnie and Wonshik and laugh at their faces!"

Hakyeon shakes his head. "That. Is a terrible idea."

"Can't you take responsibility for the boners you've caused?" And Jaehwan does gesture at the very obvious tenting of his shorts; Jaehwan likes to be direct and clear in his communication. If he hadn't stolen that mic during Jellyfish's Christmas Party, and confessed his desires in a haze of punch-induced truthfulness, he'd just be pining like a pining thing all year. 

"Make it up to you later," Hakyeon says, not a little smug, and leans in to steal Jaehwan's breath one last time.

"I hate you, I hate you so much," Jaehwan says.

Hakyeon laughs. "Me too."


End file.
